robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Rehoming Woes
++ Iacon ++ Gleaming gold, silver and blue as far as the eye can see: the capital of Cybertron itself can be breathtaking to behold. Architecture both old and modern reflect a sense of stately order as well as artistic beauty, with gentle arches, gilded domes and spiraling towers that rise into the skyline. Even the walkpaths and roads are copper and bronze, the maintenance workers here diligently tending to them to prevent any kind of rust and corrosion. The city itself almost seems alive, with glowing power conduits in circuit pathways running along the streets and buildings, powering external lights and glowing holomatter signs. Cyan-colored crystal and glass windows reflect the hue of the sky in day, or glow from internal lighting at night. Populated mostly by high caste and above, Iacon is the seat of Cybertron's government, military and intellectual class. At the end of the main road into Iacon is Trion Square, which features an enormous video screen, every bit as big as a combiner, constantly flickering with news feeds, state-sponsored messages and advertisements. Translucentia Heights, the most elite residential area on Cybertron, is nestled into a corner of Iacon's living quarters. Energon refineries, technoversites, merchant plazas, a nurturing creche and even a nature preserve fall within the massive polity's boundaries, making Iacon one of the few completely self-sufficient cities on the planet. Arcee is headed to the police station with Kickback, and she hasn't said very much, although Kickback might sense that she's really very distraught. "Okay. I'm going to be leaving you at the police station. I want you to understand a few things. Number one, you've done nothing wrong. Number two, I'm doing this under duress. I don't *want* to leave you there, but I have no choice. And number three, please...cooperate with whatever it is they want. I think they want to give you a new home." Kickback is a ball of worry and he wears it like a neon sign. "But... someone tried to kill you. I have to be there to protect you! If I am in a new home, how can I protect you?" he pleads, confused. Not all of the words make sense to him because he doesn't have a large vocabulary yet, but Arcee's EMF is saying everything the language barrier can't. Just as Arcee is headed toward the precinct, a couple of beat cops can be seen making their way out the front doors. It was -just- that time, the time Prowl had specified. So they're probably looking for her. Yep. They drive up, and transform simultaneously, one of them speaking up while the other stands prepared to take action should either of them resist. "Arcee, I take it?" He glances over at Kickback. "Thank you for coming out here--certainly saves us a trip." "I'm not sure yet," Arcee admits. She wants nothing more than to pick up Kickback and run off with him. Each step she takes toward the police station is making her feel completely ill. "But it will get worked out. I'm *definitely* going to be seeing you again, because I want to see where they're putting you." As the cops arrive, Arcee approaches them. "Here he is. I hope you understand what kind of sacrifice I'm making here. It isn't a small one. I don't want him coming to any harm. He's very unique in this world, and I think that should be taken into consideration." "I will not go until you promise to protect her," Kickback says firmly as he looks at the two officers. He steps up to them, getting closer, and if they're average Cybertronian height, he might even look imposing. "You two are soldiers for your hive are you not? Protect your hive and make certain that your queens are not harmed," he reasons. The officer nods, taking out a datapad and marking down something. "Uh-huh. Oh of course, Miss. We know how unique he is, which is exactly why he needs to be under the protection of the state. But you already knew that." He grins, then turns to Kickback. "Yes, yes that's right. Soldiers for our hive..." The officer mutters something inaudible to his partner, and the two of them laugh quietly, then straigten back up. "But yeah, we'll protect her, it's our job, after all." "Kickback, please...cooperate with them. Don't fight with them, and they won't fight you," Arcee urges, though her tone is pained. "I don't really have a choice, I hope someday you can understand." Kickback turns to Arcee, and places his hands on her shoulders. Leaning down, he touches his forehead to hers, brushing his antennae over her head. It's an Insecticon gesture that may mean nothing to anyone else, but he hopes that Arcee understand the intent. He cares about her, and he is showing both his affection and deference to her commands. Smiling sadly, he steps back. "As you command, my Queen," he replies softly, turning back to the two officers. He has no idea where he is going to go from here. "Thank you for your cooperation." The more talkative one says. "You wouldn't believe how nice it is to have someone who actually does as they're supposed to without too much resistance." He says, still smiling. He holds the datapad out to her. "Now, if you’ll just sign right here on that line, we can get this done and over with." As he does this, the other officer gestures toward a large transport parked near the precinct with the rear blast doors open. "Right then, this way." he begins to gently usher Kickback toward it. Kickback steals a last glance at Arcee before obediently getting into the rear doors of the transport. He lowers his wings and his antennae flatten back as looks inside. It spurs the ragged edges of the dream-like memories of his pre-sentient instarhood: Someone grabbing him and stuffing him into the dark insides of a crate. Arcee presses her forehead against Kickback's for a long moment, then with tremendous reluctance, she lets him go so the officer can take him onto the transport. She then wordlessly turns toward the other officer with the datapad, and presses her finger-signature onto it. "I've never more regretted doing the right thing than this very moment," she admits to the officer. The officer with the datapad nods gravely. "I know, doing the right thing can be hard." The signature is confirmed, and he puts the datapad away. "I'll admit, I admire you for finding the courage to do it. Not many 'Bots out there could." He pats her on the shoulder. Once Kickback is inside, the Insecticon's escort chuckles a "Good boy," And then the doors slam shut with an air of finality, as if this is the point of no return. And perhaps it is. If Arcee was hoping to see him again in the near future...well, she's wrong. He isn't the only one in here, either. There are several other Bots inside, all looking as if they've been beaten to scrap. Various Empties, Disposables, possibly Outliers. The types of people the Senate just doesn't want on the streets. Kickback's visor is illuminated in the dark. How the others feel about being near a very large Insecticon has yet to be seen, but he himself is curious. He attempts to sense out their EMFs, to get a feel for their emotional state in a vague sort of empathy. The frequencies they give off are all wrong. It's like trying to read ancient Chinese manuscripts when all you've ever spoken is modern Spanish. "If there's nothing else, I'm going to leave," Arcee accounces, already feeling miserable. If she were a human, millions of years from now, she'd probably be vomiting from just how upset she is and the sheer amount of stress she's under trying to keep it all under wraps. Thank goodness for being ancient and made from supremely tough metal alloys. "Yep, that should do it. You're free to go, Arcee!" The officer smiles. "Again, thank you so much for cooperating. We appreciate it a lot. Makes our job a lot easier." He turns away, and heads back toward the transport where his partner is waiting. Inside the transport, a dim light flickers on, weakly illuminating the others. They're in pretty terrible shape. If they're at all disconcerted by Kickback's presence, they're too weak to even show it. In fact, he's the only one who isn't heavily chained and stasis cuffed. And as for emotional state, there's a definite vibe of misery and fear. Fear of what's to come... Arcee stares at the transport van, that sick feeling continuing to eat away at her. How far could she have gotten if she ran with him?? Probably not far at all...not with the assassin trailing her... Which reminded her: she needed to go quit her job. Being trailed was making having a normal job almost impossible. "Where are we going?" Kickback asks in plain neocybex, to see if anyone knows. Where are they going? The others just gaze sadly at Kickback without a word. He really has no idea what he's just stepped into, does he? Maybe that's why he somehow -willingly- got into the deathtrap instead of being dragged. The transport hums to life as the two officers get into the cab, and it takes off, leaving the city. So where are they headed? A dark, secret place where people are forced to change who they are. A place where no one will find him, not even Arcee...because well, few actually -know- it even exists... Category:NC Institute